The present invention relates to bicycle carriers, and more particularly to an adjustable bicycle carrier that may be mounted on the rear of a vehicle.
The popularity of recreational cycling has grown substantially in recent years. As a result, the demand for bicycle carriers to transport bikes on cars and other vehicles has also grown.
There are various types of vehicle-mountable bicycle carriers available. One type is mountable on the trunk or other rear portion of a vehicle to carry one or more bicycles adjacent the rear of the vehicle. While some of these carriers are adjustable to mount on different vehicles, the adjustment mechanisms are cumbersome. In addition, even normal acceleration or deceleration of the vehicle can cause the bicycles to sway or become misaligned on the carrier, resulting in damage to the bikes and/or the vehicle.